


Tears and Treats

by firelord65



Series: Tales from the Pit [7]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: The first few holidays were the roughest, especially the birthdays. I knew from experience.
Relationships: Eric/Tris Prior
Series: Tales from the Pit [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011174
Kudos: 2





	Tears and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted: Eris, "It's 3AM and i see you walking home with a cake and crying."

When I spotted him walking up the hall towards our apartment, I could immediately see the toil that today had wrought. Richards had given me a heads up when he logged back in with faction security. I stepped away from the door and waited for Eric to punch the code into the lock. He swept inside, a small, square container tucked under his arm.

The first few holidays were the roughest, especially the birthdays. I knew from experience.

“Everything alright?” I asked. He didn’t lean into my touch when I pressed a hand onto his shoulder. His head wasn’t here, not yet. Eric’s eyes watered and I saw how red his cheeks were.

I took the package from his grip and placed it on the table so that I could properly wrap my arms around his torso. “You’re a good son,” I murmured. He pressed his face into the crook of my shoulder. When he finally let go of me, my shirt was damp.

“C’mon,” Eric said finally. His voice cracked and he cleared his throat to properly speak. “He wouldn’t’ve wanted the cake to go to waste. It’s vanilla, his favorite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Previously a part of the "Tales from the Pit" compilation fic on my profile. Moving all of these to their own pieces in a series instead so they can be more accurately tagged on their own.


End file.
